


if the world ends

by akibandakuman



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Ender's Game - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Brother Tadashi, Ender's Game AU, Gen, Hiro is basically Ender, No need for background on Ender's game, Science Fiction, little Hiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akibandakuman/pseuds/akibandakuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world wanted a hero.</p>
<p>Tadashi Hamada just wanted his brother back. </p>
<p>When Earth is at war with alien life forms, they create an commission that would train young geniuses to become soldiers and strategists for the next invasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if the world ends

It wasn’t surprising that Hiro was chosen to be monitored by the Intergalactic Commission (IC). Tadashi himself was once shortlisted at the age of seven to be a part of the IC’s special program for gifted children. But despite his potential, Tadashi wasn’t the right candidate for the IC and was released from the program three months before the final exam. Tadashi wasn’t meant for the army and he knew it. He was more of an inventor than a soldier, and he still had a little brother to look after.

But his brother (little Hiro Hamada) was different.

Hiro was a genius.

Hiro was only three years old when the IC took notice of him.

Hiro was only six years old when they took him.

He was just a little kid.

The world didn’t give a damn.

 

Their parents died during the Second Invasion.

Tadashi was ten. Hiro was six.

A stray aircraft crashed into the Hamada Laboratories, ending the lives of nearly a hundred workers including the Hamadas. Tadashi remembered watching the _breaking news_ on the holo-screen. He remembered how Aunt Cass dropped to her knees. He remembered how Hiro clutched his sleeve. He didn’t remember how he screamed. He didn’t remember how he wept. He just remembered thinking that he was all Hiro and his Aunt Cass had.

 

A week after the funeral, the Hamada trio was approached by three men from the Intergalactic Commission.

Tadashi knew they wanted Hiro.

“Hiro doesn’t need the Intergalactic Commission,” Aunt Cass told them, trying her best to not look intimidated by the three men in uniform. “He just needs his _family_ right now.” Her grip on Hiro’s hand tightened.

The oldest of the three officers knelt down to Hiro’s level, “Is that what you want, Hiro?” he asked in a surprisingly gentle tone. “The buggers might get a chance to invade us again. Many people might die. Don’t you want to help to save the world – your Aunt Cass and Tadashi?”

Tadashi’s eyes narrowed. He knew emotional blackmail.

“You don’t have to do this, Hiro,” Tadashi said, pulling his brother closer as if to hide him from the eyes of the three officers. 

The oldest officer smiled at the two children before standing up. He pulled a card out of his coat and handed it to Cass Hamada. “If Hiro changes his mind, give us a call.”

And with that the three officers marched away.

 

_“Are you sure the young Hamada would change his mind?”_

_“As sure as the sun will rise tomorrow.”_

_“Well. If the world ends tonight, then it’s on your head General Callaghan.”_

“Ne, Tadashi,” Hiro pulled on his sleeve.

“Huh?” Tadashi rubbed his eyes before managing to sit up to entertain his brother. “Are you having a nightmare, Hiro?” he asked, suddenly worried.

“Would you hate me if I did something bad?”

“Don’t be stupid, bonehead,” Tadashi thumped his brother’s head lightly. “I would never hate you even if you end up taking over the world. Go back to sleep, okay?”

“Mmkay.”

 

 

When Tadashi returned from school, there was a black sedan parked in front of their Aunt Cass’ cafe.

His heart began beating faster. _Was there something wrong? Was there an accident? What if Aunt Cass--- or, dear god, Hiro...?_

“Aunt Cass! Hiro!” he screamed as he rushed towards the cafe, pushing the door with all the strength his ten year old body could muster.

“You can’t just take him from us!” 

“It’s his decision to make, Miss Hamada.”

“Aunt Cass? What’s going on?” Tadashi stared at the three individuals before him: an angry Cass Hamada, a smug General Callaghan, and a guilty Hiro. “Hiro?”

“Your little brother here has kindly volunteered to train with the IC. You should be proud, Tadashi.”

 

_“You should be proud, Tadashi.”_

Tadashi couldn’t remember the details of Hiro’s departure. But he did remember the feeling of being doused with ice cold water.

_“Would you hate me if I did something bad?”_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this drabble sitting in my laptop for YEARS and I recently had the courage to actually post this online. Anyway, I hope some people would like it. Comments and critiques are welcome :)


End file.
